The aim of the proposed study is to test the "glycoxidation hypothesis", which states that variations in oxidative stress among diabetic patients modulate the consequences of long-term hyperglycemia, specifically in determining the development of microvascular complications. To determine levels of glycoxidation products in skin collagen from complication-prone and complication-resistant diabetic patiens.